Lady in Pink
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Kenapa Uniqua begitu merah muda?


**Lady in **_**Pink**_

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon~ Authornya nggak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa dari ini :")

Rated: K

Genre: General aja deh xD

Uniqua mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamar. Ia begitu … _pink_. Merah muda. Dari ujung antena hingga ujung kaki, seluruh permukaan kulitnya berwarna merah jambu dengan _spots_ merah jambu lainnya yang lebih tua. Bahkan bajunya sehari-hari pun berwarna merah muda.

Ia tidak benci penampilannya –sama sekali tidak. Seperti namanya, dia _unique_ –unik, tentu saja karena warnanya yang tidak biasa.

Teman-temannya bilang, _it's okay to be different_. Toh mereka menyukai dirinya yang periang dan penuh semangat. Tapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, menelusuri sesosok di sana.

"Kepalaku _pink_." Uniqua memegang kepalanya.

"Tanganku juga." Dia mengamati warna tangannya.

"Lalu badan, kaki, punggung," Uniqua membalik tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa melihat warna punggungnya, "… juga _pink_."

"Kenapa semuanya _pink_, ya?" Ia bertanya heran.

Bosan melihat dirinya di cermin, Uniqua melompat ke tempat tidur, lalu duduk di pinggirnya. Tempat tidurnya begitu empuk –tapi juga _pink_, _soft_ _pink_. Lalu warna dindingnya, warna mejanya, kursinya, perabotnya…

… semuanya _pink_.

Bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di rumahnya, bertahun-tahun ia tidur di kamarnya. Tapi baru sekali ini ia menyadari kamarnya terlalu merah muda. Sejauh mata memandang, merah jambu dalam berbagai varian warna mendominasi.

Uniqua beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa isinya. Ada syal bulu merah hati dan topi bercaping lebar berwarna biru kehitaman. Lalu jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan kaus _pink_ muda, serta sepotong celana _jeans_ biru dongker.

Ia mengenakan semuanya, lalu berlari-lari cepat untuk melihat cermin. Sedikit membenahi topinya, lalu memandang sosok di sana.

"Tidak buruk," gumamnya. "Tapi topi ini membuat paduan warnanya menjadi aneh."

Uniqua melempar topinya ke sembarang tempat, lalu kembali membongkar lemarinya. Aha, itu dia! Topi rajut berwarna hot _pink_ dengan bulu-bulu putih di pinggirannya. Uniqua bergegas memakainya sambil berlari-lari kecil ke cermin.

"Bagus," gumamnya puas. Ia memutar badannya ke kanan, ke kiri, untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya dari berbagai sisi. "Tunggu, jaket kulit ini tidak cocok!"

Uniqua membuka jaketnya, kemudian mengaduk isi lemari pakaiannya demi menemukan mantel tebal berwarna merah marun. Ia mengenakannya, lalu berlari lagi ke cermin.

"Wow, ini keren!" serunya. "Ah, _jeans_ ini warnanya lain sendiri!" Uniqua merengut melihat warna celananya.

Uniqua mengganti celananya dengan celana lain berwarna merah muda yang sangat muda, hampir putih. Setelah itu dia berkaca lagi, dan terkikik kecil melihat betapa lucunya ia di sana.

"Lagi-lagi semuanya _pink_!" Uniqua tertawa lagi. "Mungkin _pink_ adalah warna yang paling cocok untukku."

Uniqua mengetukkan ujung jarinya ke dagu. "Aku butuh sesuatu, yang berwarna selain _pink_," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Uniqua membuka laci lemari, dan menemukan sebuah ski _goggle_ dengan bingkai putih di dalamnya. Uniqua memakai _goggle_ itu, membiarkannya tertahan di kepala.

Uniqua melihat penampilannya sekarang. Hihi, putih, _pink_, putih, _pink_. Tak apa, ia puas dengan penampilannya.

Kemudian terdengar suara-suara memanggil namanya. Suara itu dari luar. Uniqua menyingkap tirai jendelanya sedikit dan mendapati Tyrone, Tasha, Pablo, dan Austin sudah menantinya di halaman belakang yang kini penuh dengan salju.

"Uniqua!" teriak Tasha dari bawah sana. "Ayo turun, kita akan main bola salju!"

Uniqua tidak perlu menjawab panggilan sahabatnya. Ia segera menyambar sarung tangan merah muda di atas tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar kamarnya.

Setelah memakai sepatu botnya yang juga berwarna merah muda, Uniqua membuka pintu belakang rumah dan menuruni anak tangga terasnya dengan cepat. Seharusnya ia berhati-hati, karena salju membuatnya begitu licin!

"Hei, _Lady in Pink_ sudah datang!" seru Pablo ketika ia berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Kali ini, ia tergelak. Karena _pink_, memang adalah warnanya. Dan akan selalu menjadi dunianya.

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

**A/N: **Err, hai~ 'u')/ Fic pertamaku di fandom The Backyardigans._ Lady in Pink_ adalah "nama samaran" Uniqua di episode International Super Spy, and somehow I love that name soo much! So I made this fanfic, dedicated to her x"D

Fic The Backyardigans yang lain, yang lebih panjang akan segera menyusul. Doakan saja ya ^^

Review and feedback please? =w=


End file.
